This study is designed to look at events involved in rescue of virus from a chronic non-productive state. It is looking into the question of what are the required factors supplied by the indicator cell line in co-culture so as to release complete virus from chronic cell lines. Eventually particular subcellular fractions can be examined to ascertain which particular portion or portions of cellular structures result in fusion with release of virus.